


Amor En Silencio

by RosaMcCoy



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bones writer, Deaf-mute Huesos, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Kid Bones, Kid Jim, Light Angst, M/M, POV Bones
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9425396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMcCoy/pseuds/RosaMcCoy
Summary: Au: Leonard es un escritor famoso y está enamorado de su mejor amigo pero solo hay un pequeño problema el es sordomudo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no son míos si no solo la trama espero que les guste.
> 
> Lamentos las faltas de octografis y el occ no tengo beta además que este fic lo hice hace mucho tiempo espero que les guste

Amor En Silencio

Era una tarde tranquila en la cual estaba bien metido en mis escrituras para mi nuevo libro llamado “Amor en Silencio”el cual trata de un hombre sordomudo que se enamora de una joven que no se da cuenta que el joven existe.

Este libro está basado en la vida real ya que yo soy aquel joven sordomudo que está enamorado, pero en vez de una joven es un hombre, si como lo oyen yo Leonard McCoy ama a un hombre, aunque todos saben que soy gay, menos una persona y es James Kirk.

Jim y yo nos conocemos desde que éramos niños, y nos llevamos de maravilla, yo desde niño soy Sordomudo y al principio no comprendía lo que me sucedía no oía y no hablaba, mis padres me explicaron con el lenguaje de señas que yo era diferente y que sería así para siempre.

Al principio caí en una depresión que duro muchas semanas antes de conocer al James cuando se mudó la casa de a lado, todavía me acuerdo ese día de memoria fue el día que lo conocí.

Flash Back

_Era un día soleado, en la que yo me encontraba deprimido mientras estaba en mi cuarto haciendo nada, pero entonces mi madre me obligó a que saliera a tomar aire libre, por un instante me negué, pero no me hizo caso y me saco afuera._

_Cuando ya estaba afuera me fui a un Árbol que estaba unos metros de casa me senté allí y puse mis rodillas en mi pecho y comencé a llorar de nuevo por lo que me ocurría_.

_No me importo el tiempo, hasta que sentí una mano tocar mi hombro y eso me hizo levantar la mirada para ver la mirada de unos ojos azules preocupados, era un niño como de mi edad hablándome, pero yo no escucho y no sé lo que dice, llevo una de mis manos a mi oreja y le señaló que no oigo, El niño me mira confundido._

_Me levanto rápido del césped y voy rápido hacia la casa, veo que el niño me mira triste, como si supiera que no quería estar con él._

_Toco la puerta y veo que mi madre me mira enojada, pero rápido le explico con señas que necesitaba un cuaderno y pluma ya que afuera había un niño y le quería explicar de mi situación._

_Veo como la cara de mi madre se relaja y me mira con una sonrisa mientras busca el cuaderno, mientras yo no puedo olvidar esos hermosos ojos Azules, en minutos mi madre me trajo el cuaderno y me dijo que tuviera suerte y ojala pueda tener un amigo._

_Salgo de la casa y veo que el niño estaba de nuevo allí y veo que sus ojos se iluminan cuando me ve regresar, no sé porque esa mirada hizo que me sintiera en paz._

_Llego donde está y me siento mientras comienzo a escribir._

_- **Lo siento, si no te contesto es porque soy Sordomudo** – escribí y veo cómo lo lee y abre sus ojos más grandes de la cuenta, mientras agarraba el cuaderno y escribía._

_- **Oh lo siento muchísimo de verdad, no sabía, solo te mire triste y quise venir a consolarte, me acabo de mudarme a esta Casa, mi nombre es James Kirk, pero me dicen Jim** – me contestó yo lo miro sorprendido nadie además de mis padres se preocupaban por mi además de Jim siento que mi corazón latía más de lo normal._

_- **No te preocupes desde que nací soy así, y estoy triste es por qué me acabo de enterarme que soy sordomudo, por cierto soy Leonard McCoy** –conteste mirando como lo leía y sonreía con esa sonrisa que me estaba dando._

_- **No es tan malo, yo puedo ser tu amigo y puedo aprender el lenguaje de señas si tú quieres, por cierto tienes un nombre muy bonito Leonard** – me contestó yo siento que me sonrojo por sus palabras._

_**\- En serio quieres ser mi amigo y aprenderías mi lenguaje solo por mi** – preguntó entusiasmado de que quizás esto no fuera tan malo como pensé._

\- _**Por supuesto que sí solo por ti amigo** – contestó con una sonrisa en su rostro yo le imitó y lo abrazo._

_- **Gracias por querer ser mi amigo gracias** – le conteste y veo cómo se ilumina a ver lo que le escribí._

**_\- No gracias a ti Leonard por aceptarme, seremos amigos para siempre –_ **

_- **Si para siempre** – conteste mientras lo abrazaba sé que con ayuda del de Jim superare todo los obstáculos que me vengan en el futuro._

Fin del Flash Back

Y pues aquí estoy ahora superándome a mí mismo ahora era un escritor famoso que ha escrito tres libros que se han vendido mucho gracias a que Jim me motivo a salir adelante, con eso hizo que me enamorara más de él, sé que él no me hará mucho caso ya que él tiene a Nyota Uhura su novia desde la universidad, además quien se enamoraría de alguien que no puede hablar ni escuchar, aunque he tratado decir su nombre sin éxito, ya que solo me salen gruñidos y eso hace que me odie a mí mismo, pero James me consuela diciendo que no le importa que no pueda decir su nombre, pero en verdad me siento un inútil no expresándome bien.

Como decía hasta ahorita me había gustado escribir mi historia obviamente emitiendo que me había enamorado de mi mejor amigo y puse a una mujer como mi pareja los personajes se llamaban Alex y Joan, que desde qué se conocieron Alex quedó enamorado de ella, pero por miedo no dice nada y al transcurso del tiempo sigue sin decírselo y más por qué Joan se había enamorado de Diego un muchacho millonario, así que no había nada que hacer para que Alex se quedará con su mejor amiga.

Llevaba la mitad del libro y la verdad no sé cómo acabará y más ahora que no tenia inspiración para continuar, quizás por qué no se como continuará mi propia vida.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que sentí como una mano tocaba mi hombro volteo a ver y veo que es el Jim mirándome con una sonrisa en su rostro había cambiado desde que era un niño, es más hermoso que antes.

\- **Qué haces sigues escribiendo ese libro que no me has querido enseñar Huesos** – dijo con en lenguaje se señas que aprendió de mis padres desde ese día que nos conocimos, aparte de que Jim desde que nos vimos comenzó a ponerte el apodo de Huesos al principio no me gustó mucho pero al final me acostumbre, además no iba a negarle nada a Jim.

\- **Si Jim y creo que tardaré en acabarlo** – conteste con sinceridad ya que no se me ocurrirá que pasara en la historia.

\- **Ya veras que lo acabarás Huesos ya lo verás, sabía que te encontraría aquí y quiero decirte que hoy le voy a decirle a Uhura que se case conmigo quiero que me ayudes a planearlo** –eso me rompió el corazón, no podía creer que el James se casara con Uhura no puedo respirar, trato de que no me salgan las lágrimas, me paro repentinamente de la silla y agarro mi maletín.

\- **Lo siento Jim, me surgió algo urgente hoy, luego me platicas como fue** – Le explico en señas y voy rápido a casa. Lo último que vi fue una mirada de preocupación o de dolor creo que eso último fue mi imaginación.

Cuando llegue a casa me fui directo a mi cuarto echándome a llorar, no podía creer que el amor de mi vida se casara con Uhura, en mis sueños no pensé que sucedería, pero paso ahora sé cómo terminará mi libro.

Lloré tanto hasta que caí dormido soñando en cómo el Jim y Uhura se casaban.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que sentí que una mano acariciaba mi cabello, abro los ojos y veo como James me miraba diferente con una emoción que no conocía.

 **\- Como te fue con Uhura ya saben que día se casaran** – pregunté mientras veía como hacía las señas.

 **\- No, ya no me casaré con ella, Uhura y yo rompimos** – dijo yo lo miro como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

 **\- Pero por qué cortaron si eran una bonita pareja** – seguía mirándolo sorprendido, veo cómo se sienta y me acerca a su regazo y ese echo hizo que abriera más mis ojos.

\- **Será por qué nunca estuve enamorado de ella y solo lo hice para alejar lo que siento por ti Leonard** \- dijo y eso me dejo en shock y confundido, en mi confusión veo como Jim tenía mi escrito en sus manos y en eso siento que la sangre se iba de mi cuerpo al ver qué quizás lo haya leído como suponiendo lo que pensaba asintió – **Si Huesos** **lo leí y como lamento hacerte sufrir de esa manera en ocultar tu amor hacia mi, pero ya no lo tendrás que esconderlo ya que yo te amo Leonard como nunca antes lo había hecho, por eso no te dije de mis sentimientos hacia ti, ya que yo no pensé qué sentirías de la misma manera que yo, si no hubieras dejado tu escrito yo creo que jamás sabría tus sentimientos hacia mí y era por eso que no querías que yo lo leyera verdad** – termino de mover las manos y yo lo miro todavía en shock no creyendo que el de verdad me ama a pesar que soy sordomudo el me quiere me acerco a el y lo beso como si fuera el último día en nuestras vidas.

\- **Si tenía miedo que si lo leías te alejarías de mi y yo prefiero ocultar mis sentimientos que romper nuestra amistad, pero veo que me equivoque ya que tú me amas a pesar que yo soy Sordomudo tú me quieres** – conteste cuando nos separamos en besarnos y nos veíamos con una enorme sonrisas y Jim me abrazo más a él.

\- **Por supuesto que te amo y no me importa si eres sordomudo o tienes otra cabeza yo te amaría más que antes confías en mi** – me dijo yo solo le doy otro beso.

- **Si claro que confió en ti James** – conteste con una sonrisa mientras volvía a besarlo, estuvimos así un rato antes de que Jim comenzó a desvestirse y se deja ver cómo el día que nació, rápidamente yo igual me quito la ropa.

- **Te ves hermoso Huesos tan guapo con ese hermoso pecho que tienes** – me señalaba con señas yo me acerco más a él, él lleva sus manos en todo mi cuerpo explorándolo yo le imitó llevando mis labios a los suyos, enseguida noto como sus dedos llegaron a mi entrada yo gimo de placer – **Quieres que tenga mis dedos dentro de ti Huesos** – dijo Jim con una sonrisa traviesa.

- **Si James quiero tener esos esos dedos dentro mío, quiero ser tuyo Jim** –conteste con mis señas dándole un beso, veo como asiente y busca él lubricante y se unta dos dedos y comienza penetrándome y sacándome un gemido de placer, aunque no oía podía emitir gruñidos.

\- **Te gusta Huesos** – movió sus manos, yo solo asiento con fuerza mi cabeza, mientras sentía como movía sus maravillosos dedos dentro de mi sacándome más gruñidos de placer, entonces separa sus dedos yo lo miro con tristeza en mi rostro – **tranquilo Leonard pronto me tendrás dentro tuyo confías en mí -**  siguió moviendo sus manos para que le entendiera yo solo asiento con más fuerza.

Entonces de repente metió su polla dentro de mi sacando mas ruidos en mi boca de dolor, el Jim ve mi molestia y me besa para así tranquilizarme, después empezó a moverse con cuidado hasta que de repente solté gemidos de placer y eso le dio la oportunidad de ir más rápido, yo ya estaba perdido en el placer, no podía creer que esto me estaba ocurriendo podía morir en este momento y no me importaba tenía al ser que más que amo en este momento y no me importaría morir, siento como su mano llego a mi polla abandonada y comenzó acariciarla, esa relación me saco más gemidos no podría dejar de gemir, estaba a punto de correrme, Jim viendo mi mirada supo lo que me pasaba y separó rápido su mano de mi polla y la movió rápido para que viera lo quería decir.

\- **Te quieres venir Huesos , hazlo amor córrete que aquí estaré para sostenerte eres mío Leonard siempre mío** – dijo y con esas palabras me corro.

\- James – salió de mis labios, Jim me mira sorprendido y se corre de inmediato a escuchar su nombre en mis labios por primera vez, yo siento las lágrimas que caían de felicidad en mis ojos.

Cuando pasó nuestros orgasmos James separó de mí y me acerco a su pecho y me dejo descansar allí mientras salía una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

\- **Leonard dijiste mi nombre amor te amo con toda mi alma** –movió sus manos mientras me daba un beso yo le correspondo el beso.

James, James – repetí no creyendo que pudiera decir el nombre de mi amor – **Puedo decir tu nombre Jim no lo puedo creer** – me explique ansioso y veo cómo me sonreía y me besaba en mi frente.

\- **Pues créelo Huesos ya puedes decir mi nombre y si sigues así pronto podrás decir otras palabras amor estoy muy orgulloso de ti** – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, yo lo miro enamorado.

\- **Sé que lo lograre con tu ayuda Jim gracias por estar conmigo desde que éramos unos niños siempre estaré agradecido por está aquí a mi lado a pesar que no me puedo expresar libremente te amo James Kirk** – dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro, mientras veía como me acercaba más a él y me besa yo gustosamente le correspondo.

\- **Para eso están los amigos igual desde que te conocí sabía que me ibas a cambiar mi vida Huesos y veo que no me equivoque te amo Leonard McCoy y siempre estaremos juntos** –

\- **Ahora lo sé te amo Jim** – dije dándole esa sonrisa que le volvía loco – James – dije otra vez con mis labios volviendo a besarlo.

No podía creer lo que me estaba sucediendo, no lo creia que por fin podía está feliz en mi vida jamás me imaginé que sería completamente feliz por encontrar alguien que me quiera a pesar de ser sordomudo James me ama yo agradezco a la vida por mándalo a mi vida, ahora sé que mi libro tendrá un final feliz y estoy agradecido en encontrar a mi Amor en Silencio.

Fin


End file.
